My Last hope
by Lady-Miku-Akai
Summary: After being sent to Aoi's world, Uruha a young summoner, must find a way to stop all the worlds from falling under the control of someone called the shadow. Now he, Aoi, Ruki, and Reita, are the last hope of anyone to be able to fight back. Retuki Aoiru
1. Chapter 1

LadyMiku-I'm finally getting around to writing Heather's story…after much procrastination, I figured that I'd better get started since she won't let me see the picture until she's done.

Takey- looking around You're just board, and finally decided to do this.

LadyMiku-shut your mouth

He was their last hope, the child of the great summoner Takashima. His name was Kouyou, but he insisted on being called Uruha. The outer walls had fallen, and there was fighting every way you looked. He knew what he had to do, he had sent theT boy, while he slept, to another world, one that had not seen a summoner for many a year.

It was morning when Uruha awoke, he found himself lying on the ground. He was dressed in the outfit he would wear if he were going to be traveling, he also saw his horse and a large pack on the ground with a note attached to it. Reading, a look of shock crossed his face, he now knew he was in another world, his father used a reverse summonce to get him there. He was now the only summoner of the great Takashima clan left. Once he had organized himself, he mounted his horse and decided to try and find someone to help him.

Aoi had never had much excitement in his life. He had lived in a small village of farmers all his life. Unlike most of the boys in the village who were content to carry on their father's lives, and hoped their own son's would do so, Aoi wanted more. He had a spirit for adventure. The most adventure he got these days was hunting in the woods, but someday, as he often told himself he would leave on a grand adventure and see the world. Of course everyone had laughed at him when he said this, but he still was determined that one day he wouldn't be just another face in the crowed.

He was out hunting that morning. He was up a tree ready to make any kill he could, winter was coming soon and his brother, mother, and father, as well as himself needed the meat. Suddenly from behind him, he heard the sound of hoof beats. He whipped around to see a young man. He was gorgeous by any standards male of female. He turned to look at Aoi as he came to a halt. He seemed rather on edge, and ready to fight someone if they posed any danger. "Who are you? Show yourself."

Aoi, not doubting that the other knew he was there, being the fact he was hidden, it was a mystery how he did. He lept out of the tree and landed in front of him. "Can I help you with something?" He asked trying to be polite. This guy seemed to be someone of importance judging by how he was dressed, as well as how he carried himself. He seemed to be scrutinizing Aoi, as if looking for something. Then he seemed to relax a bit as if he saw no threat from the other.

"Well, actually…I'm kind of well…I'm lost." The other answered hanging his head in embarrassment. "It's just, I'm not from around here, and I just suddenly found myself here. I was reverse summoned from another detention, so I have no idea where I am."

Aoi was in shock. A real live summoner, the art of summoning was said to be only within certain families. So he had been right about high blood, but the art was a lost one in his world, that meant this boy could be his way out of the village, and on the road to adventure. "Of course, I'm from a nearby village, I'll take you there."

"Thank you, I'm Uruha by the way, Uruha Takashima." He dismounted his horse so to be on level with Aoi. If this guy was a Lord or Prince he sure didn't act like it.After a good ten minutes on the horse they finally reached the village. Uruha had told him what had happened to him and Aoi was rather shocked. "I know this sounds crazy, other dimensions, summoners, and demons, but it's the truth." Uruha finished as they rode up, Aoi was currently settled behind him, and holding onto his waist as they galloped through town. Everyone was staring at them, well mostly Uruha, but still they were staring.

After a few moments of silence and consideration, something told Aoi Uruha wasn't lying to him. "I believe you. It seems a little strange to be sure, but I believe you all the same. I'll even help you, on one condition, take me with you." Uruha seemed shocked, but he nodded. So began the adventures of Aoi and Uruaha.

LadyMiku-faints Okay chapter one is finished

Takey -Your really trying to write your best work aren't you?

Ladymiku-yes, because Heather is awesome an totally deservers this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Ladymiku- Wow on chapter two already

Swift (another muse) – Hello everyone, R&R

Aoi's family seemed shocked when they saw their eldest son, on horse back, riding behind who seemed to be a Lord or Prince. "I'm home." He answered as if there was nothing unusual about riding up on the horse of a complete stranger, and that of a high classman no less. "Oh, this is Uruha, he got lost in the woods and I helped him out. I offered for him to stay the night."

Aoi's mother seemed rather pleased now, that her son had remembered him manors in front of the upper-class. "Welcome to our home. It's not very grand, but I hope you will be comefortable." In Aoi's world, the upper-class liked to push around those who worked the land, and the poorer of the familes. It was not uncommon for them to stay at their houses, and act as if they owned the place, and at times they would force familes to give up children, so they could use them as slaves. Needless to say people in Aoi's world weren't very plesent.

"Oh, it's fine. In all truth's if it weren't for Aoi's help back there, I'd still be lost." Uruha replied with a slight bow. He had always been taught to act like a gentlemen whether the people be poor or rich, priests or sinners, angels or demons, they all deserved to be treated equally. "I only hope there is some kindness I can do for you in return."

Aoi's family now seemed a little knocked off guard. "It's no trouble at all." His mother replied, seeming nervous. "Why don't you come in, and I'll get you something to drink, and some food too. Yuu! Go set up the guest room! Aoi, take care of his horse for him."

"Um…Hiroto doesn't like other people brushing him, or removing his tack. So if you would be so kind Aoi, as to show me to the barn I'll do it." Uruha replied looking a bit shocked.

Aoi nodded an led him off to the stables. Once they reached them Uruha finally asked the question that bothered him. "What was that about?"

"Well, you see…the upper-class in our world treats us like dirt. So my mom is worried that if you aren't pleased you'll take one of us as a slave or something." Aoi replied looking a little embarrassed. "Isn't where your from like that? You know, all the rich high class people are snobs, and the lower class are brutally oppressed?"

"No, not at all. Do I seem like a snob to you?" Uruha asked sounding a bit worried at the last bit. "If I am I'll try harder not to be. I mean I don't want you to feel any less than human."

Aoi seemed a bit shocked, Uruha's world seemed so different from his. "No! Not at all, I just guessed you were a normal person. I mean…you seemed to nice to be from the upper-class of my world is all…" His voice trailed off. Uruha burst out laughing, as he began to remove Hiroto's tack (For those who don't know, tack is riding equipment on a horse).

After a few minutes they walked back into the house, still talking. Aoi's mother still seemed to be in shock. "Um…I'll show you to your room…" Aoi replied trailing off as he walked in to see his mom running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. "Uh, mom?"

Uruha peered in and almost burst out laughing at Aoi's expression of confusion. "Can I come in…or should I just stay out here until it's safe." He asked looking at Aoi who had just gotten shoved back out of the kitchen by his mother. He landed against Uruha, with a dull thud, and the two of them fell off the kitchen steps. Uruha was blushing like mad, he had never been in such close proximity to another person who wasn't a member of his family.

Aoi on the other hand, who was blushing just as brightly, felt strangely comfortable so close to the other. He also noticed how Uruha had the faintest scent of strawberries. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew one thing, he liked it. "Um…Sorry about that."

"It's okay, can you get off me now?" Uruha asked still feeling slightly uncomfortable about the whole thing. Aoi nodded climbing off of him, just as his mother walked out. She seemed a little shocked.

"Am I interrupting you two?" She asked still looking nervous at the thought of displeasing him. Aoi rolled his eyes and Uruha began laughing.

"No, no, not at all! Aoi just fell on me when he was thrown out of the kitchen, and I fell off the steps, that's all." Uruha replied, waving his hand, as if to say 'it doesn't matter'. Aoi helped him to his feet, brushing himself off, he added. "Is it safe to go in now?" Aoi nodded and the went in together laughing about what had just happened.

Lady-Miku-So Cute! The first bit of fluff in the story!

Takey- . wow you actually got over your writers block without taking two months to do it…


	3. Chapter 3

Lady-Miku- More writing!

Swift- R&R

Aya- She owns nothing but her dreams and the plot

Uruha began to put his things away up in the room Aoi's mother had shown him too. It was small, but very quaint. He smiled to himself as he began to hum an old lullaby. His mother had always sung it for him before she died. He still could remember every word of the song.

"That's a very pretty song, what is it?" Uruha turned around in surprise to see Aoi smiling at him. "I think I may have heard it before somewhere."

"It's a lullaby, my mother use to sing it to me. It's in Elfin, she would always tell me that it had been passed down through her family, because an Elf had married into their family, about seven or eight generations back." Uruha explained and he went back to putting his things away. "I've never knew how many people suffered outside of the palace where I grew up."

"So you're a prince then?" Aoi asked feeling his heart sink, which meant he would have to return home soon.

"Yep, but I can't go home now, so I might as well enjoy my freedom. I wonder if any of the others got sent to your world…" Uruha trailed off, looking out the window, as if longing for something. "I hope to God Reita and Kai are okay."

"Dinner!" Aoi looked over at him, Uruha looked back. Uruha's stomach growled loudly in protest of them not eating.

"You hungry?" Aoi asked looking at him. Uruha nodded, and grabbed Aoi's hand. "Let's go then."

"So Uruha was it? Where are you from?" Aoi's mother asked as they ate. Uruha froze, should he tell them or not. Then he felt a reassuring squeeze on his hand from Aoi. Uruha looked over and Aoi nodded.

"Well, that's kind of a long story. I'm actually a summoner who came here to escape being killed. I'm from another dimension where summoning is still taught to all those who have the capabilities to learn it. You see I have a feeling I wasn't the only one to flee to your world, so I'm wondering what I should do." Uruha finished, looking around at Aoi's family to see them a bit shocked. The first one to speak was his 14 year old younger brother.

"Can you show us a summoning after dinner?" He asked seeming more curious than shocked. "Are there really demon's you can control with your powers?"

"I suppose I could, but it would only be a minor one. I don't have a demon or anything that powerful as a familiar yet. I can do nymphs though, they're pretty interesting." Uruha answered with a shrug. "Though, in time, when I'm stronger with my magic, I'll be able to control demons, and maybe even summoned spirits."

Uruha stretched as he stood up. "Um…Uruha, can you wait a minute, I want to see this." Aoi replied wanting him there when he brought up his news. "Oh, that reminds me, I wanted to tell you guys that I have offered to help Uruha look for his friends, as well as help him find a way home. So, I'll be off on my own adventure."   
"Aoi, I don't know about this." Uruha replied to him, looking a bit worried. "It might be dangerous, and if you come to my world with me, who knows if you'll be able to get home."

"I don't care, I want to help you." Aoi replied grabbing Uruha's arm as he tried to walk away from him.

"No! Do you even know what I'm up against?! I'm up against the darkness itself, and I'm the only one besides Reita and Kai who even have the slightest idea how to fight it!" Uruha shouted in return shoving Aoi off of him and running outside to the barn. He ran over to Hiroto and started to cry. He wanted Aoi to go with him he honestly did, but it was just too dangerous, and enough people had already been hurt protecting him from the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

Lady-Miku- Well, it's been a while since I updated so I'm gonna do i

Lady-Miku- Well, it's been a while since I updated so I'm gonna do it now.

Takey-. Wow, she's doing this willingly…

The next morning Aoi woke early, he sat up and yawned looking around he saw it was only seven. Then he noticed noises were already coming from Uruha's room. He walked over rubbing his eyes and opened the door to see Uruha gathering his things. He wore similar clothing to what he had worn yesterday, and the same black cloak with the silver and ruby pin. "Good morning!" Uruha said with a smile noticing the still half asleep Aoi standing in the door way.

"Moringing," He muttered in reply still wondering what the other was up to. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I-I mean we need to be leaving. The longer we procrastinate leaving, the more likely your family is to be in danger." Uruha replied turning back to his things and finished putting everything back in his back. Aoi also noticed he had a small bundle sitting on the bed.

"What's in there?" Aoi asked walking over to get a closer look at it. Uruha opened it and it revealed a second set of clothing. Uruha handed it to him with a smile.

"Their for you." He replied pressing the bundle into Aoi's hands. Uruha smile at him as Aoi took the package with a nod, "It's specialized, light and flexable, but as protective as a full set of armor. If your going to be traveling with me, you might as well be ready to fight."

"Are your's like that?" He asked looking at Uruha curiously. "I mean if they aren't you should be the one wearing this stuff."

"No worries Aoi, I'll be fine. All my clothing is designed like that, I just used my magyk to create a set for you." He laughed softy at the other's concern. "So, hurry up and pack, so we can eat and then leave."

Aoi rushed back to his room and began to gather his things quickly. He placed his bow in it's case, and slung it over his shoulder, shoved a few pairs of cloths into his bag, and the bare essentials he would need. He walked back in to Uruha's room to see him just strapping a silver sword on his waist, the hilt was also encrusted with what looked like Amethyst. "I'm ready to go." Uruha turned and nodded smiling. "So um…where exactly are we headed?"

"Truth is, I don't know. Reita and Kai could be anywhere, my father's letter said that they would be in the same world as me but he didn't know where." Uruha looked down seeming slightly embarrassed. The as if remembering something, he turned and went rummaging through his bag. "Where is that stupid, Found it!"

Aoi gave him a strange look as he turned around holding a hunting knife. "You may want this. It's Mythril just like my blade, it'll never get dull." He pressed the blade into Aoi's hands. "It'll be good if you have at least something that can defend you."

"Come on, my mother will probably have food on the table for us by now." They walked down stairs to find the kitchen empty. Aoi ran back upstairs to find the house completely empty. "Their gone, it's like they never even existed."

"Damn, their closer than I thought. I thought they would only go after us, looks like I was wrong." Uruha muttered taking a seat at the empty table. "This is what I mean, you could end up the same way, just vanishing into thin air, yanked into a separate dimension never to be seen again."

"W-What?" Aoi stuttered in shock. "What do you mean, never to be seen again?"

"The shadows can tear souls from their bodies and put the two in separate dimensions, therefore effectively keeping the person there without hope of a summoner bringing them back, at least that's what they though. See the reason they want me dead, besides being one of the last three known summoners in existence, is my father told me how to reverse what the shadows do." Uruha explained looking at Aoi who still seemed to be in shock over his family being gone. "I'm not strong enough yet though."

"Why didn't you do something? Couldn't you have stopped them?" Aoi pleaded as if finally excepting what the other had said. "Well?!"

"Aoi I-I'm sorry. I told you, I'm too weak to protect you." His voice was soft as he spoke looking down. "I'm so sorry."

"Let's go. I want to help you kill these things and avenge my family. I won't let you leave me behind, you're all I have left." Aoi stood and began to gather food and supplies from around the house. "Come on, don't just sit there, I need some help."

Uruha rose and after about an hour or so they had finished and were placing their things on Hiroto. "It's better to travel on foot, we'll be less noticeable." Uruha explained as he pet Hiroto while they walked. "See, we look like normal travelers."

As they walked through the village, people would call out to them greetings and good mornings. "Hey Aoi!" The stopped to see a younger boy wearing a navy colored cloak. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, Ruki. This is Uruha, I'm going to be traveling with him." Aoi replied as the younger looked at Uruha suspiciously. The next part he whispered so no one else would here. "He's a summoner, he showed me a summons last night."

"THEIF!!" Someone cried out loudly a ways off.

"Oh shit." Ruki muttered ducking behind the two of them. "If anyone asks I'm not here."

"Ruki, you didn't!" Aoi snapped at him shaking his head in disapproval. "You know you shouldn't do this."

"Yeah,Yeah, we'll see what you choose when it's either thieving or prostitution." Ruki muttered then fell silent as one of the shop keepers ran up to them.

"Have either of you seen a boy, he's about 5'2 and has black hair with a red streak in it?" The man asked giving a perfect description of Ruki.

"Nope." The both replied in unison. The guy moved on and Ruki came out from under Uruha's cloak.

"Damn it's hot in there." He muttered wiping the sweat of his forehead with the back of his gloved hand. "Any chance there's space for one more in you're caravan. I'm a useful guy to have around, I'm good at stealing, and my blade's no joke either."

Uruha thought for a moment. It wasn't like he had much of a choice, the more help the faster they could find Reita and Kai. "Alright, just no more stealing, unless I tell you to. Clear?"

"Yep, crystal." Ruki replied as he followed them walking. "Not like I have anything to return for."

"Same here, nothing to loose, everything to gain." He replied smiling at his friend.

Lady-Miku-; This is starting to sound like a fire emblem

Takey- Maybe you should change the title to Fire Emblem: The Last Summoner, Has a nice ring to it

Lady-Miku- Shut it.


	5. Chapter 5

Lady-Miku- Hey

Lady-Miku- Hey!

Takey- Update time!

Jaden & Swift – Ready Go?

Lady-Miku- Ret's go!

It was near dusk when they stopped to make camp. Uruha quickly made a fire and they set up to eat. They sat silently eating their food, all enjoying the comfortable silence. "I'll take the first watch." Uruha muttered leaning up against the tree behind him hand resting on the hilt of his blade. Hiroto was tethered nearby, on the low branch of a tree. The others set up their bedrolls, and fell asleep quickly. "I'll wake one of you up later on tonight, when I start to get tired."

Aoi nodded, before laying down. "Night Uru, night Ruki!"

"Night," the other two travelers chorused. Uruha sat in the silence for a while before he said a little prayer for his father's soul. It was almost inevitable the fact his father was dead. He began to cry softly, he felt a gentle squeeze on his shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

He turned to see Ruki standing there his grey-blue eyes shining in the firelight. He seemed concerned about Uruha, as if they had been friends for a long time. "I'll be okay, it's just…I lost my family a few days ago, and it's just now taking it's toll on me, I guess." He muttered as Ruki took a seat next to him on the ground. Ruki pulled out the dagger he carried and began to polish it. "What about you?"

"I got disowned about a year ago. So I became a thief to get by." Ruki replied looking up at the stars, his black and red hair falling to frame his face. "The stars sure are beautiful tonight, huh?"

"Yeah, they are…What was that?" Uruha jumped to his feet with catlike grace and drew his long mythril blade. Ruki rose as well both were poised to defend themselves. "Bandits!"

Aoi sat up. "Wha? What's going on?" Aoi seemed slightly still asleep. Then he noticed the other two fighting off a small group of bandits. "Uruha!"

Uruha had turned and gotten hit in the back of his head by one of the bandits. He hauled Uruha over his shoulder and took off, obviously believing that he was worth something. Aoi grabbed the knife Uruha had given him and threw at the guy trying to get behind Ruki. The knife hit it's mark with a dull thud, and he fell to the ground. Both were exhausted, Aoi dressed quickly, and prepared to leave. "Slow down Aoi." Ruki grabbed his wrist. "We should rest and wait until morning, the trail will be easier to follow then too.

Uruha sat up and winced, glancing around he saw he was in a cell of some kind. "Hey!" He looked over to see a boy with bond hair and brown eyes looking at him from the cell across the walk way.

"Um…Hi?" Uruha replied questioningly still a little confused as to where he was. "Um…where exactly am I?"

The boy laughed aloud. "You were captured and brought in last night. These bandit's like to take captives and hold us for ransom. Sadly, no one is willing to help me apparently." He hung his head in a semi-depressed manor, then bouncing back up. "Oh well, I'm Maya!"

"Nice to meet you, so where are you from?" Uruha asked still unsure what to say to the excitable blond.

"Oh! No where really, another place." Maya not really reveiling much. "Of course, if you tell all I will too."

"Fine, my name is Uruha, and I'm from a place called, Midori. It's a long way from here." Uruha replied looking away from him.

"Cool, I'm from another world too, I'm a black mage from the country of Shoden." Maya replied with a smile. Uruha leaned his head on the cell's cold metal bars. "Do you have anything special you can do."

"I can't say, I need to keep it a secret until I know if I can trust someone or not." Uruha hung his head feeling sorry for not being completely honest with the other boy. "But I will tell you this, I can use Magyk."

The sounds of fighting carried from upstairs. Uruha quickly began to chant a summoning. "Otama the Poet come forth!" Out of thing air the goblin creature appeared outside the bars. "Quickly find the keys!" The creatures hopped foreward and took the keys off the hook. He unlocked both cells before disappearing again.

"You're a summoner. Wait a minuet, I thought that the last summoner clan was obliterated two days ago by the shadows, Takashima and his son Kouyou." Uruha rolled his eyes. "Wait unless!"

"Yes, I'm Kouyou, I just go by Uruha keep your mouth shut because I'm running from the shadows." He replied Maya nodded. "Don't worry, I am too!"

One of the bandit's bodies fell down the steps a white feathered arrow in his chest. "Uruha!" It was Kai, he ran up and hugged his friend. "You're okay!"

"Fine, I had some help though." He replied, squeezing Kai in a tight hug. Finally letting go, the took off running again. "This is Maya, he's a friend of mine. Also we need to find our weapons."

Several more bandits had grey and brown feathered arrows stuck in them as they ran past. Uruha crashed strait into Aoi, they fell to the floor. Ruki turned to see his friends on the ground. "Uruha! Are you alright?" Aoi seemed so concerned as he helped the other to his feet. He let his fingers wander through the other's hair softly.

"Fine, we need to find my equipment though. Oh this is Kai, and Maya." He replied, adding shyly. "Maya was locked up next to me, and I couldn't just leave him there."

A large white crane flew over their heads and dropped Uruha's blade and Maya's things at their feet. "Is that it?" Maya asked petting the bird as it landed on his arm. "This is my familiar, Nana."

"Yeah, thanks." They quickly left before reinforcements could arrive. They scrambled down the slope of the hill and back to the place where they had camped the previous night. They stopped to rest momentarily, Hiroto was still tethered to the tree, where Ruki and Aoi had left him. "So what now?"

"Well, we could just keep going, I mean who knows what or who else we might run into." Aoi replied taking a seat next to Uruha and handing him one of the canteens of water. Uruha accepted it gratefully and took a long drink before passing it back to Aoi who did the same. "But for now we should take a bit of a rest, then we travel until we find what's his name."

"Reita," Uruha replied sarcastically. "Anyway, we'll leave in about an hour or so. Let's make some food, I'm starving."

Lady-Miku- Finished

Takey- Your bored

Lady-Miky-yep


End file.
